The Funerals
by DeImmortelPotato
Summary: After The Battle of Hogwarts there are many funerals to attend. SPOILERS.
1. The Lupins

Harry stood in front of a crowd, nervously looking down at his notes,

"Remus-" his voice was shaking and he had to stop. He was at Remus' and Tonks' funeral, and had been asked by Andromeda Tonks to speak. Attempting to keep his voice steady, he tried again,

"Remus Lupin was my defense against the dark arts teacher in my third year at Hogwarts, and he was one of the best teachers I've ever had. H-he was the one who taught me how to cast my patronus. He was the one who asked me to be Teddy's godfather. He was one of my father's best friends, and he was one of mine as well. Yes, he may have been a werewolf, but he was one of the bravest, most talented wizards I have ever had the fortune of knowing. I had seen, for a while before he and Tonks were married that he was in love. Hiss loss will be heavily felt, and I will miss him always." Harry was crying now. His small sheet of notes lay forgotten on the ground; he was speaking from the heart.

"Nymphadora Tonks," Harry said, almost as a statement, "She was a great auror and a wonderful person. I will always remember the way she would trip over the umbrella stand at my godfather's house."

Andromeda chuckled a bit, despite the tears streaming down her face.

"I will miss Tonks. She was a great friend and encourager through times of darkness, always one with something to say that would make everyone laugh. I cannot begin to describe how much her and Lupins d-death will weigh upon me." Harry was silent for a moment, "Thanks," he managed to choke out before hurrying off the small platform.

Ron and Hermione approached him afterwards.

"That was beautiful, mate," Ron said hoarsely.

"Yeah, it was," Hermione agreed. "Come on, let's go," she said grasping both Ron's and Harry's arms before turning on the spot, disapparating to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.


	2. Colin

It was the week after the Lupins' funeral. Harry woke up, got out of bed, and walked downstairs, to the kitchen of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Hermione was already preparing breakfast.

"Hi," he said not really wanting to discuss what he knew would come up in their conversation. It was the day of Colin Creevey's funeral and he, Hermione, and Ron had all been asked to attend.

"You know we should go," Hermione said softly from over by the sink, knowing exactly what Harry was thinking about. "He really did like you, Harry," she paused, "and I think you liked him too." She gave Harry a moment to respond, but he said nothing. "You need to stop blaming yourself, Harry. You did what was right, everything that you could."

"Stop," Harry suddenly interrupted her, "you don't understand." He got up from his chair, grabbed his broom from the wall in the hallway and headed towards the door, "I'll be gone for a little," he said slightly angrily, "I just need some time to think," he said before steeping out the door and disapparating to the Weasleys'.

Harry snuck out into the Weasleys' orchard without letting anyone see him. He took off and flew a few laps before flying off towards the wooded area near the Weasleys' house. He was brooding as he flew. _Why _shouldn't _I blame myself. If I had done more, none of my friends would have d- d-_

"Hey," said a voice from below. Ginny Weasley stood in a small clearing below him, her broom lying on the ground beside her. Harry slowly descended on his broom. He landed and se it down, standing there, just looking at her.

"Hey," he replied numbly.

"I saw you," she said.

Without saying anything else, Ginny walked over and wrapped her arms around him. Harry broke down and started crying into her shoulder, into her long red hair. She held him tighter.

"I just, I-I, I don't even know what to feel," he started.

Ginny broke him off with a kiss. Harry pulled her in closer, and kissed her back, still crying a little. After a few moments, she pulled back, and they walked slowly to a tree. Ginny sat down, and Harry next to her, backs leaned against the tree, his head on her shoulder. They fell asleep like that.

Harry woke up an hour later. He woke Ginny.

"Come on, I'm going to Colin's funeral and you're coming with me. We should leave soon."

She smiled up at him and kissed him lightly on the mouth. She ran over to her broom, mounted it, and floated several feet in the air.

"Beat you back to the orchard!" she said, before racing off towards the house. Harry grinned, ran over to his broom, and chased after her.

The two arrived breathless and smiling to the place of the funeral, holding hands. As soon as they sat down, though, and the atmosphere sank in, they both stopped smiling. A few minutes later, Ron and Hermione appeared and came over to sit next to Harry and Ginny. Ron raised his eyebrows when he saw Ginny but didn't say anything. Dennis stepped up to speak,

"Colin was my older brother and my friend. He went to Hogwarts two years before I did, and laughed with me when I told him how I fell in the lake and the squid touched me. He fought at the battle very bravely." As Dennis continued, the feelings of guilt washed over Harry again. He rested his head on Ginny's shoulder and sniffed, trying not to cry. Ginny reached over and placed her hand over Harry's hand. He felt much better, just for that simple act. He gently kissed her forehead. Dennis continued speaking…

Harry and his friends stood up afterwards. They had all been crying a little bit. Harry took Ginny's arm and disapparated to the Weasley's home.

"Thanks, Gin, for being there for me."

"Of course, Harry." She smiled, and Harry left after a short kiss.


End file.
